Triple-barreled shotgun
|altername = Triple Barrel |origin = |rateoffire = 88% |reloadtime = 3.0 seconds |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 112 |damageC = 112 }} Triple Barrel is a shotgun obtainable from Double Barrel Upgrade event. Overview Triple Barrel is a shotgun fed with 3 rounds of 12 gauge. It is specially designed to shoot all three barrels at once as alternate fire, similar to the Quad-barreled shotgun. This shotgun has very high firepower and extremely high knockback power to zombies in Zombie Mods and Zombie Escape. Advantages *Able to perform 3-round burst *Instant kill if all pellets hit on human's body *Powerful at close range and middle range *High rate of fire *Extremely high knockback to zombies *Can be used by both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists *Light weight Disadvantages *Obtainable only during upgrade events *Low magazine capacity *High recoil *Useless at long range *Unsuitable for dealing with multiple targets *Long reload time *Low knockback in secondary mode Events *South Korea: 14 February 2013. *Indonesia: 28 August 2013. *Singapore/Malaysia: 8 October 2013. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2014. *Vietnam: 17 March 2016. Tips Overall= *Shoot from the torso upwards. If all the pellets used with the secondary fire mode landed in their bodies, it will result either as an instant kill or a critical hit. **It also can be done with the primary fire too, if dealing headshots. *The secondary fire could deal up to 2352 damage in point-blank range. *The secondary fire's sound gets cut when the user holds down the secondary fire button ( by default). Use it as an advantage to kill enemies silently. |-| Deathmatch= *Shoot at close range for instant kill. *Use the 3-round burst when engaging enemies in middle range as pellets will not spread so widely than default. *Keep an eye on the ammo count as the clip size is small. *Use the primary mode if you're dealing with multiple enemies. *Camp in narrow areas for a high advantage. |-| Zombie Infection= *3 rounds of Triple-barreled shotgun can deal 255 ~ 1275 damage, combine it with Deadly Shot with 3-round burst fire to quickly neutralize weak zombies. *Target zombies at inclined plane to knock them away for best results. *Shoot mid-air zombies to knock zombies further away, especially Light Zombies and Sting Fingers since they will be knocked back twice farther in mid-air than most zombies. |-| Fun Modes= *This weapon is highly suited for Hidden and Item Battle, specially after their Re:boot, due to the fact that enemies will usually have more than 100 health points such as the Original Joker and the Disguised one and default value for players in Item Battle, mainly to take out enemies with relatively ease and in a short time. Gallery File:Tbarrel_viewmodel.png|View model W_model_tbarrel.png|World model File:Elite_crew_wtriplebarrel.png|Elite Crew with Triple-barreled shotgun Tbarrelparts.png|Triple-barrel parts, a cash item for instant upgrade File:Dbarrel_tbarrelparts_50bdecoder.png|Double-barreled shotgun + Triple-barrel parts + 50 Code B Decoders File:Tbarrel_promo_kr.jpg|South Korea poster Triple_barell_resale_koreaposter.jpg|Ditto, resale tripletp.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster 2barrel_taiwan_resaleposter.png|Ditto, resale File:Tbarrel_poster_idn.png|Indonesia poster File:Upgrade_event_csnz_july_2015.jpg|CSN:Z poster File:Dktb.jpg|Vietnam poster Triple Barrel Shotgun.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Tbarrel_hud.gif|HUD icon Trivia *Triple Barreled Shotgun does exist in real life although it's quite rare. *You can see the deer icon carved on this shotgun, indicating this is a hunting weapon. *Sometimes, zombies won't be knocked back if shot by the weapon secondary fire. *The reloading time is actually faster than the animation. *This is the only one among its kind that has its barrel colored black. Category:Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:High knockback weapon Category:Events exclusive Category:Break-action weapons Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons with burst-fire abilities Category:Weapons with variants Category:Limited edition weapon Category:Event exclusive Category:Cash weapon